


I Don't Care if You're Contagious

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Illnesses, Kissing, M/M, kissing while being sick, sick!ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: prompt: ray is sick so ryan takes care of him</p><p>Ray falls ill one day and has to miss work. Daddy Ryan to the rescue~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care if You're Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> YES. OKAY. THERE IS A PIERCE THE VEIL REFERENCE OKAY.  
> Fic can also be found [on my tumblr~](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/94129090638/i-dont-care-if-youre-contagious)

“Ryyyyannnn…” whined a small voice. The Gent hummed as he turned over in the bed, immediately wrapping his arm around the Lad who laid beside him; he didn’t open his eyes, but as he touched the Lad he immediately gasped.

 

“Ray, you’re so warm…a-and not in the good way…” he opened his eyes and gasped again as he saw the Lad; he was pale--which was _bad_ considering was suppose to be the  _brown_ man. He felt a wet heat against his hand from the Lad's chest, indicating that Ray was sweating profusely against his shirt. 

 

“Ryan, I feel like shit,” Ray groaned, coughing violently into his arm. Ryan frowned; Ray’s voice  _never_  sounded like this--voice almost completely gone, just above a whisper, and it was rough; it reminded Ryan of what his own self sounded like whenever he was sick. The Gent laid the back of his hand against the Lad’s forehead and gasped.

 

“I’ll get you a thermometer…”

 

“That’s not gonna help me,” Ray rasped out a groan, “g-get me medicine…”

 

“Ray, calm down,” Ryan spoke softly as he went into the bathroom. “Just rest; you aren’t going to work today, okay?”

 

“Thank youuuu,” Ray groaned out, pulling the blankets over his head, emitting a soft groan.

 

Ryan gave a soft small, not helping himself to think about how cute Ray was like that; sure the Lad was ill and perhaps it was a little mean to think that Ray is cute while he is suffering from his illness, but the Lad didn’t have to know that, right? Ryan turned his back, walking into the bathroom and flicking on the light, immediately yawning and stretching his arms above his head. “Alrigghhhtt,” he sang after his breath, buzzing his lips as he began to search in the medicine cabinet for a thermometer. “Gonna take your temperature, Ray; no big deal, okay?”

 

“Ryan, I’m dying.”

 

“I’m sure,” Ryan turned his head to flash a smile towards the direction of the Lad, but it was futile because Ray’s whole body was still covered completely with the blanket. He hummed in approval, however, when he finally pulled the temperature measuring device out. “I know a nice place where I could stick this. You know, it’s the most accurate way to measure temperature, right?” Ryan laughed as he ran warm water over the device to clean it.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Ray coughed out, tightening the covers around him as if to almost act like a shield; he knew where Ryan was going at. 

“I don’t know...I am sure you would like it…” Ryan continued on with his little innuendos and Ray groaned more.

 

“Ryannnn,” he whined. “I’m sick and I’m not in the moooooddd.”

 

“I know, I know,” Ryan said as he began to crawl on the bed over to the clothed blob that housed Ray in the shield of covers. “Open up.” Ray groaned, but obeyed as he slowly peeled away the covers that protected his face, looking at the Gent and that’s when Ryan lost his smile. Ray looked positively  _miserable_. His eyes were watery and his face was flushed of its color. There was a slight pout that the Hispanic was giving off and although Ryan thought it was a little cute of how the Lad was poking his lip out like that, he knew that Ray was experiencing the worse pain. “It sucks when your body isn’t well, huh?” Ryan said softly as he began to rub the metal tip against Ray’s lip to indicate for the Lad to open his mouth. The Lad obeyed without hesitation and allowed the thermometer to work its way under his tongue. He promptly pressed down and Ryan hit the button.

 

“I don’t care what this thing reads, you’re not going to work, okay? You look terrible and I’m gonna stay home, as well, okay?” Ray nodded against the device and the thermometer made a long, high pitched beeping noise. 101.3 degrees Fahrenheit. “Well, you  _do_  have a fever, but it isn’t life threatening. Do you think you need a doctor?”

 

“It’s probably nothing...a virus or something,” Ray struggled to say. He tried to painfully clear his throat before he continued, “even if we did go, all they wou-would say is just stay home and rest.”

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Ryan smiled. He gently grabbed a hold of Ray’s hand which was actually pretty cold. “Just lay here and let your body try to take care of it, okay? I’ll be here. Just tell me when you’re hungry, okay?”

 

“I’m hungry now, Ryan,” Ray practically pleaded against his sore vocal chords.

 

“Well, at least you have an appetite. I’m gonna call Geoff while I heat you up some tomato soup,” Ryan kissed the top of Ray’s head before he handed Ray the remote to the T.V. “Here. Find us something good to watch okay? None of that bullcrap that you like--Adventure Show, or whatever the Hell it’s called.”

 

“Adventure Time, you asshole,” Ray cleared his throat before giving a smile. “I’m gonna put that on just because you said that, now.” The Gent grinned as he kissed the top of the Lad’s head once again before trailing off the bed and heading towards the kitchen.

 

\---

 

 _“You guys just want a paid day off, huh?”_  Geoff joked into the phone.

 

“Yeah, right. Geoff, you pay us to fuck around; why would we stay home if we can just get paid to mess around, anyway? Seriously, though, he’s looking pretty bad and I’m gonna take care of him,” Ryan said, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder, busying his hands to hold hot soup that he just heated up.

 

_“Okay, mommy. Just keep me in check of what’s going on okay? Hopefully the fans won’t be _too_  mad that the R and R Connection is at a standby, right now.”_

 

Ryan chuckled into the phone before he entered the bedroom, setting the hot soup on the counter and grabbing the phone from his ear and shoulder. “Hey, well, here’s Ray right now; you want to talk to him?”

 

_“Sure.”_

 

Ryan gave a supportive look to the sickly Lad before handing the phone to Ray. The Hispanic Lad practically juggled the phone from trying to get a good grip on it with his freezing hands before putting the device to his ear and speaking, “Hey, Geoff!”

 

_“Jesus Christ, Ray, you sound like Chewbacca.”_

 

“Thanks a lot, asshole,” Ray responded playfully. “Make sure you give a shoutout to my tumblr page, okay?”

 

_“As long as you promise to get better, okay?”_

 

“I’m sure Ryan will take good care of me,” Ray looked at the Gent, giving Ryan a smile before he hung up the phone after saying one last “goodbye.”

 

“I told you to not put on that show,” Ryan said, looking at the T.V to see that Adventure Time was playing. Ray smiled brightly, looking at the Gent.

 

“You know you love it,” he hoarsely commented.

 

“Whatever,” Ryan laughed as he grabbed the bowl of soup and began to sit on the bed. “Sit up while daddy feeds you.”

 

“Ryan!” Ray practically lost his voice entirely from trying to increase his volume. He was always touchy about the whole Ryan calling himself “daddy” to Ray. It wasn’t the fact that he didn’t like it; it was more like the fact that he never really thought about himself of being in this kind of position, yet here he was. Ryan and Ray are still pretty fresh as far as their relationship; Ray’s never actually been in a relationship before, let alone anything serious like this: actually moving in with the Gent and such. Even kissing still made Ray’s heart skip a beat so just imagine what Ryan did to him whenever he referred himself as “daddy”. Ryan just grinned, shushing the Lad.

 

“Shhh, don’t strain your voice, Ray,” he dipped the spoon into the bowl of soup until the indent of the utensil was filled with the red, pasty food. “Open wide.”

 

There was an intensifying blush that crept over the Lad’s cheeks as he slowly opened his mouth to allow Ryan the access of placing the spoon near the Lad’s lips so he could slurp up the food. He then pursed his lips after swallowing, looking at the Gent who just held a smug, small smile.

 

“Y-you don’t have to feed me…” he said softly, just below a whisper.

 

“I think I do, Ray...I’m here to take care of you…” Ryan soothed as he dipped the spoon into the soup again, picking it up, giving a questionable look. Suddenly he began to buzz his lips much to Ray’s horrific realization.

 

“No. Ryan. S-stop,” he muttered.

 

“Here comes the airplane!” Ryan sang, laughing a little, continuing to buzz his lips as if he were an airplane engine. “Buzzzzzz, buzzzzz!”

 

“R-Ryan, p-please…” Ray couldn’t help but bite his lip, trying to suppress his laugh. “C-come on, dude, it isn’t…” he could no longer speak, however, as suddenly, Ryan popped the spoon into his mouth and he gulped up the food.

 

“What, Ray?” asked the Gent, his smile unfaltering; in fact, it was actually beaming, now. Before the Lad could even answer, however, he got another spoonful. “Here comes the traiiin! Choo choooooo!” Ray didn’t even try to suppress the grin that now painted his face as he happily slurped from the spoon. “Awww, see? Don’t you feel better?” Ryan asked, laughing as he grabbed another spoon.

 

“Ye-yes…” Ray answered, slurping from the spoon as it was brought to him. His voice was still rasping, but it has improved from the warm, soothing soup sliding down his throat.

 

“Aw, you’re sounding better,” Ryan commented. He began to grab another spoonful when Ray protested.

 

“I’m fine, Ryan…” Ray said softly. “I’ll have more later…”

 

“Okay, Ray, baby,” Ryan said as he began to put away the plastic bowl on the counter. He began to crawl on the bed, once again, beside Ray, wrapping an arm around the Lad. “You know...it’s not often that we have the whole day together, you know?...”

 

“Y-yeah…I-it sucks that we only have this time b-because I’m sick…” Ray began to nuzzle against the crook of Ryan’s arm, careful that his face doesn’t nuzzle up close to Ryan’s so that the Gent would not be prone to catching whatever virus that Ray had. He then directed his attention to the T.V, watching the Cartoon Network characters partake in the plot that was happening during the show. Ray giggled as he watched, almost wondering if he was annoying the Gent above him.

 

Ryan only hummed, raising an eyebrow as he took the remote and switched the T.V off.

 

“H-hey! I was watching that,” Ray said, quickly turning his head to the Gent.

 

“Yes and it was ghastly,” Ryan replied as he quickly dipped his face in to kiss the Lad’s nose. Ray gasped and began to blush heavily.

 

“R-Ryan,” he breathed out.

 

“Yes?” the Gent smiled, purposely nuzzling his face into Ray’s.

 

“C-come on, Ryan,” Ray smiled nervously. “D-don’t be gay, alright?”

 

“Seriously?” the Gent laughed, finally closing the gap between the two and kissing Ray as deeply as he could without just forcing his tongue into Ray’s mouth. Ray’s breath hitched, but he kissed back, closing his eyes. “You act like that’s a bad thing…” Ryan whispered when he finally pulled away from the sickly Lad.

 

“You know I was kidding…” Ray bit his lip, sniffling a bit from the congestion of his sinuses. “B-but seriously, I’m sick, Ryan. We ca-can’t kiss right now…”

 

Ryan just hummed, kissing the Lad once again, despite what Ray said. “You know...I don’t care if you’re sick. I don’t care if you’re contagious…I love you, Ray, and I want you to know that…”

 

The Lad’s color seemed to come back to life from the way he was blushing so hard. He bit his lip before the Gent just pulled him in for another kiss, actually beginning to press his tongue against Ray’s lips. The Lad let out a soft  _almost_  moan from his sore throat as he hesitantly began to kiss back, allowing to swipe his tongue against Ryan’s. It was all too good; they rarely ever kissed like this and it just got the Lad all too excited. He let out a breath that was suppose to represent a whine when Ryan pulled away from the kiss just to look into the Lad’s eyes.

 

“I-I love you, R-Ryan,” Ray just barely managed to say against his raw vocal chords.

 

“Aw, I love you, too. I think you need some more soup, don’t you?”

 

“Y-yes, please,” Ray smiled. “C-can we turn on Adventure Time again?”

 

Ryan just rolled his eyes, press the power button on the remote to turn on the television, allowing the show to project back on the screen. He began to grab the bowl of soup before looking at it and frowning. “Aw, it’s all cool now. I’ll be right back, baby, I’m just gonna heat this up for you, okay?” he quickly planted another kiss on Ray’s lip before sliding off the bed to go back into the kitchen. Ray couldn’t help but smile like a completely idiot, sniffling once again from his congestion.

 

_Maybe I should get sick more often…_


End file.
